super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dengeki Sentai Changeman
is the ninth entry of the Super Sentai series. It was originally aired from February 2, 1985 to February 22, 1986 and it ran for 55 episodes. This Sentai is based on European mythological animals. Plot After conquering hundreds of planets, the Great Star League Gozma sets its sights onto Earth. To defend the world in such a great crisis, the Japanese military forms a special branch known as the Earth Defense Force, composed of elite members from all areas of the Japanese military. Under the supervision of Commander Ibuki, the numerous gathered soldiers of the Earth Defense Force begin a harsh training. As their first action, the Gozma decide to eliminate those who pose the greatest risk of interfering with their invasion — the military. After a particularly brutal day of training, the Earth Defense Force recruits are fed up with Ibuki's cruel ways and abandon the training session. Soon afterwards they're met with an attack by numerous Gozma troops. Five surviving officers gather together, beaten and exhausted, but refusing to step down from this threat. Just then, the Earth shakes and it empowers the five with the Earth Force, enabling them to possess the power of mythological beasts. With the mystical power of the Earth Force and the technology of the military, the Changeman begin their war against Gozma. Characters Changemen Allies * Earth Defense Force **Supreme Commander Johnson (5) **General Honda (5, 36) **Doctor Togo (26) ** Dengeki Squadron *** Yui Ibuki *** Captain Inogoro (3) *** Officer Suzuki *** Officer Shoji *** Officer Watanabe *** Officer Nomoto *** Officer Kikuchi Aliens Alien Allies *Nana *Sakura (16, 55) *Zoorii (27, 47, 49-55) **Kukku (51-55) *Waraji (27, 47, 49-55) Booba Pirates *Gigara (29) *Jill (48) *Bubuka (48) Other Aliens *Taro (7) *Koko and Kiki (11) *Shinpei Mizuhara (23) *Aira (45) Great Star League Gozma * Star King Bazeu * General Giluke * Adjutant Booba * Adjutant Shiima ** Uba (4, 12, 46, 49) * Doctor Kumazawa (13-14) * Queen Ahames (17-53) ** Jangeran (32-50) *** Jan (50) *** Geran (50-51) ** Ahames's Space Beast Trio (32-36) *** Gizan (32-36) *** Jella (32-35) *** Davon (32-34) * Navigator Gator * Gyodai * Volta (21) * Icarus (41) ** Bola (41) * Great Star League Gozma Mechanics ** Mothership Gozmard ** Gozma Pod ** Gozma Fighters * Hidrer Soldiers * Space Beast Warriors **Gabu (1) **Gomu (2) **Zobi (3) **Picara (5) **Kamira (Movie 1) **Marzo (6) **Demost (7) **Dokyura (8) **Ooz (9) **Haust (10) **Ghost (11) **Bamba (12) **Ballas (13-14) **Rogan (15) **Gaubar (16) **Gilba (17-18) **Jeeg (19) **Seala (20) **Miralca (22) **Zela (23) **Dodon (Movie 2) **Kiga (24) **Zonos (25) **Hougul (26) **Gilom (27) **Pain (28) **Derical (30) **Zolbas (31) **Baruruka (37) **Doron (38) **Damus (39) **Zolte (40) **Kaage (42) **Gouda (43) **Zados (38-44) **Daros (45) **Galga (46) **Jigura (47) **Zuune (49) **Daryl (52) **Maze (53) **Girath (54) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Change Brace Sidearms * Change Sword Team Cannon and Individual Weapons * Power Bazooka ** Dragon-Zooka ** Gryphon-Zooka ** Pegasus-Zooka ** Mermaid-Zooka ** Phoenix-Zooka Vehicles * Auto Changers (cycles) * Change Cruiser (4WD) * Jet Skis Mecha :Legend:◆ 1-pilot mecha,  2-pilot mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * Shuttlebase * Change Robo ** Jet Changer 1 ** Helichanger 2 ** Landchanger 3 Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : **Young Nana: * : * : * : * , : * : * : **Shiima (Male voice): *Narrator: Guest cast *Saga (ep 19): Tsutomu Kitagawa *Nana's Adoptive Mother (eps 32-33): Yuriko Hishimi *Aira (ep 45): Youko Nakamura Voice actors *Miralca: * : * : * : (Zorii), (Waraji) * : * : Suit actors *ChangeDragon: Kazuo Niibori *ChangeGriffon: Koji Matoba *ChangePegasus: Tsutomu Kitagawa *ChangeMermaid: Masato Akada *ChangePhoenix: Yuichi Hachisuka *Star King Bazeu: Kazuto Kuwahara *Gyodai/Change Robo: Hideaki Kusaka *Gator: Minoru Watanabe Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: KAGE ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Yoshiaki Sagara **Composition: Katsuo Ohno **Arrangement: Tatsumi Yano **Artist: KAGE ;Insert theme *Fight! Change Robo *Kagayake! Changeman *Love Forever *We Can Change *Great Passion ~Jounetsu no Arashi~ *Mermaid and Phoenix *Earth Force, Shukumei no Hoshi *Wakasa de Changeman *Pinch wa Chance da, Changeman Notes *This is the third series not to feature a Yellow Ranger (J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai being the first followed by Battle Fever J); this is the last season without a Yellow for 28 years until Kyoryuger. **This is also the first team without a Yellow Ranger to have two females followed by Kyoryuger. *Izumi Shiro (Yuma Oozora) would later portray Burai (DragonRanger) in the 1992 Sentai series Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *Change Mermaid is the first female White Ranger. *The working title of this series was "Uchuu Sentai (Space Squadron) Cosmoman" and the show was originally going to have a space exploration motif. While it was changed to a military motif at the end, traces of the original motif are still evident in the design of the Change Robo and the Shuttlebase, not to mention the fact that the villains are space aliens. The team was also contemplated into being "Chikyuu Sentai" (Earth Squadron); this would later be the tag-line for Fiveman. **The "Dengeki" in Changeman's tag-name is the exact-same as in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, thus making it the second and final time in Sentai history two teams shared the same tag. (after Denshi). *This is the only Sentai series to have two specifically made movies, theatrical or otherwise, devoted specifically to its team. All other series either had no movie, one movie, one or more of their films being a theatrical showing of a TV episode (or, in Flashman's case, an edit of several episodes), or, post Kakuranger, one or two of the films being team-ups with either their predecessors or successors, sometimes team-ups being the team's only movies. *This is the second longest Sentai Season after Himitsu Sentai Gorenger; the reason is due to the next Sentai was running behind in initial filming. **Due to this, Changeman had a unique start/finish set-up, beginning in February 2, 1985 (2/2) and ending February 22, 1986 (2/22). * Their official counterparts in Super Megaforce are given the name Blitz. * This is the only season until Ninninger to have a female White Ranger and a Pink Ranger in the core team. External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/change.html Dengeki Sentai Changeman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/電撃戦隊チェンジマン Dengeki Sentai Changeman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Mystic Arms Category:Earth Technology